Palabras sin medir, acciones sin pensar
by Cloeh
Summary: Cuando la ira te consume, las palabras salen como veneno y las consecuencias pueden ser desastrosas… ¿que pasa cuando estas palabras salgan de la boca de Miguelangel?. Familia. Oneshot.


.

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí les dejo una nueva invención mía, es un fics de un solo capitulo.

¿Que pasaría si Mike se descontrola por una enojo?, ¿que consecuencias podrá tener?.

Inspirada en la apariencia de la película del año 2007, pero en el contexto de la serie del 2003.

**Renuncia: **las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic, películas y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

* * *

.

"**Palabras sin medir, acciones sin pensar"**

.

En Nueva York era una tarde normal y en sus alcantarillas también habían unos seres peculiares que realizaban su vida normal a pesar de lo diferente que eran con el resto de la gente de la ciudad.

Los cuatro hermanos mutantes estaban pasando un buen momento juntos, su maestro había ido a un viaje de meditación por unos días, dejando a Leonardo a cargo de todo.

Los chicos estaban en la sala jugando videojuegos en la consola de Miguelangel. Donatelo no jugaba, solo los veía sentado en un sillón leyendo un libro, pero igual les ayudaba con los pasadizos secretos y las partes de estrategias. El resto de los hermanos se turnaban ya que solo había dos controles, en ese momento estaban jugando Leonardo y Rafael, mientras el menor los veía entusiasmado.

- ¡Tengan cuidado! – gritaba Mike entusiasmado – ¡por ahí no! –

- ¡Cállate zoquete! – decía el de rojo- me pones mas nervioso -

- Si Mike- señalaba Leonardo – me desconcentras -

- Solo los intento ayudar, ingratos – susurró el menor haciendo un puchero.

- Ok, no hagas muecas – decía Leo divertido, cuando sin querer levanto el control – ¡uy, casi me mata! –

- Leo ten cuidado – señalaba Mike preocupado – si levantas mucho el control, su cable tirara la consola y se puede caer –

- Como digas – decía distraído el intrépido moviendo sin querer el control otra vez.

- ¡Leo! - señalo algo molesto el menor, temiendo que su consola pudiera sufrir algún daño.

- Entiéndelo – indico Don para tranquilizarlo – Leonardo mueve mucho el control porque no es de los que juega mucho en consolas, este juego le gusto porque tenia ninjas y esta basado en la cultura japonesa -

- Aun así tiene que tener cuidado – asintió el menor – es la única consola que tengo-

- Que eres exagerado zoquete – reía Rafa – ¿cierto Leo?-

- Supongo – indico el mayor distraído y nuevamente tiró el control.

- Leo cuidado por favor – decía el menor terminando en un suspiro al ser ignorado nuevamente – creo que mejor iré por un jugo – se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina, por mientras que sus hermanos siguieron jugando divertidos.

En el juego de pronto apareció un enemigo de muchos tentáculos y con un solo ojo, los ninjas debían dañar ese ojo con sus shuriken, pero era muy difícil ya que los tentáculos del enemigo además de proteger su ojo, los atacaba velozmente.

- Diablos, se puso difícil – señalaba Rafa

- Y que lo digas – asintió Leo.

Los chicos comenzaron a apretar los botones muy rápidamente, Leonardo por su parte se movía con el control un poco más de lo que Mike ya había advertido.

- Cuidado a la derecha – decía Don

- Leo a tu izquierda - señalaba Rafael

- Ok - indico el intrépido, pero lo seguían atacando – demonios corre ninja –

- ¡Leo apúrate! – elevo la voz Rafa

- ¡Eso intento! – el intrépido movía mas el control.

- ¡Leo te atrapara! –

- ¡Yaa! – dijo Leo nervioso tirando muy fuerte el control.

Lo que había advertido Mike se hizo realidad, Leonardo al tirar el control tenso el cable e hizo que la consola cayera pesadamente al piso, el aparato cayó mal y se destrozo. La pantalla se puso en negro y los chicos vieron asustados lo que quedaba de la consola que echaba humo.

- ¡¿Que paso?! – llego corriendo Miguelangel al escuchar el ruido.

El chico se acerco a la sala y vio su consola en pedazos.

- Lo siento, fui yo – señalo Leonardo culpable – tire el control y…-

- Y paso lo que dije – interrumpió molesto el menor.

- Fui un accidente, Mike – señalaba Leo arrepentido – lo siento mucho-

Miguelangel sabia que Leonardo lo había hecho sin querer, sin embargo, al menor lo domino el sentimiento de ira al ver su única consola destrozada, simplemente ya no podría jugar por el descuido de su hermano. El chico simplemente se dejo llevar por el enojo.

- ¡¿Tus disculpas de que me sirven ahora?! – señalo el menor enojado - ¡mi consola esta rota y tú tuviste la culpa! –

- Vamos Mike fue una acciden…- decía Donatelo, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada furiosa del menor.

- Te lo dije varias veces – indico alterado Miguelangel a Leo – ¡que tuvieras cuidado con el control…!-

- Miguel – reprocho Rafael, no le gustaba mucho la actitud del menor – se metió mucho en el juego y no se dio cuenta simplemente –

- ¡Pero a mi no me ha pasado! – decía el menor fuera de si.

- Es una simple consola.-

Miguelangel que estaba agachado viendo los pedazos de su consola, miro serio a su hermano de rojo.

- Para ti habrá sido un simple consola – indicó el chico levantándose – pero si yo "por accidente" destrozo tu saco de boxeo, estarías enojado ¿no? –

Rafael iba a decir algo pero se callo, entendía al menor por el enojo que tenia en el momento, por la frustración de perder algo por culpa de otra persona.

- Miguelangel – se acerco Leonardo – lo siento mucho, debe haber una manera de repararla -

- La memoria de la consola esta quemada – le mostró una tarjeta que tenia en la mano – no hay manera de salvar nada –

- Pero Mike…-

- Déjame tranquilo Leo – señalo el chico enojado - no quiero verte ahora-

- Escúchame Mike – insistía Leo preocupado, pero lo único que hacia era alimentar la furia del menor.

- Que me dejes tranquilo –

- Hermano debe haber…-

- ¡No me digas mas hermano, Leo! – gritó Mike fuera de si por el enojo y frustración - ¡si no fuéramos hermanos esto no habría pasado! – decía furioso - ¡ si no existieras estaríamos mejor! – grito sin pensar, antes de salir corriendo a su habitación.

A Leonardo se le encogió el corazón al escuchar esas palabras de su hermano menor, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada triste.

Donatelo y Rafael se acercaron al intrépido al ver su cara impactada y triste a la vez.

- Leo – señalo Rafa suave – tú sabes que lo que dijo…-

- Lo dijo sin pensar – termino en un suspiro Leo – lo sé, chicos –

- Entonces porque esa cara – pregunto Don.

- Porque fue Miguelangel – lo miro triste Leo.

Los hermanos menores sabían que Leonardo entendía que Miguelangel lo había dicho sin pensar y producto de un enojo momentáneo, pero también entendían el hecho que el escuchar a su pequeño hermano decirle esas palabras era algo que le afectaba en gran manera.

- Todo esto fue causado por mi culpa – indico el mayor – si hubiera tenido cuidado -

- Fue un accidente, Leo –

- Donnie, accidente o no…su consola esta destrozada por mi causa –

- Iré a hablar de inmediato con él – señalo Donatelo decidido.

- No te abrirá la puerta – dijo Leo, conociendo mas que nadie al menor - hay que dejarlo solo un momento –

- Pero Leo…–

- Rafa, le destroce su consola – indico el mayor - es normal que este furioso -

- Pero eso no justifica lo que te dijo- señalo Don algo molesto.

- Para mi si lo justifica - asintió Leo sombrío – iré a meditar un rato a mi cuarto – dijo antes de caminar a su habitación rápidamente y cerrar la puerta.

Los hermanos se vieron entre ellos.

- ¿Que demonios paso? – decía algo confundido Rafa – ¿Mike se enfureció y le dijo a Leo que ojala muriera?…¿paso eso o fue una ilusión? –

- Lamentablemente paso – suspiro Donatelo

- ¡Demonios! – bufó el de rojo

- Es normal que Mike se enojara, si era su única consola – decía don – pero esto no justifica lo que le dijo a Leo-

- Y por otra parte – se cruzaba de brazos Rafael - el tarado de nuestro hermano mayor se siente realmente culpable, a pesar que fue un accidente…como siempre echándose la culpa de todo – miró a su hermano - ¿y ahora que hacemos?-

- Esperar que ambos se tranquilicen – señalo Donatelo – ahora, ayúdame a ordenar este desorden – indico el chico al ver las cajas de pizzas y envases de bebidas por toda la sala, Rafael asintió y le comenzó a ayudar. Ambos esperaban que todo este conflicto entre sus hermanos terminara lo más pronto posible.

.

Miguelangel cuando había llegado a su habitación, había pateado furioso todo lo que se le cruzara…¡era su consola demonios!…todo lo que había logrado en los juegos, todas sus horas de luchas contra vampiros, zombies, mutantes y otros enemigos se habían borrado y lo peor era que tendría que esperar un buen tiempo antes de conseguir una nueva consola. Se recostó en la cama molesto de no haber podido evitar esto…las lagrimas de impotencia no se hicieron esperar y sin darse cuenta el menor se fue quedando dormido.

.

Por su parte después de una hora, Leonardo estaba recién terminando de meditar, pero aun no estaba tranquilo, el chico se sentía horriblemente culpable por haberle destrozado uno de las cosas mas preciadas de su pequeño hermano. Entendía absolutamente su enojo, suspiro algo triste y le paso por la mente que si no existiera el menor estaría feliz con su consola… movió su cabeza intentando sacarse esa idea.

- Fue solo por un enojo momentáneo – trataba de convencerse – y si…- se quedo mirando su closet.

El chico se levanto, abrió las puertas del mueble en donde estaba su ropa de humano y mirando abajo vio una pequeña caja, la tomo y la abrió. Había una pistola en su interior.

- Creo que llego el momento de utilizarte – suspiro triste.

.

Luego de un par de horas, Miguelangel se despertó mucho mas sereno. Se sentó en la cama poniendo sus pies en el piso, apoyó sus brazos en sus rodillas y miró hacia abajo, suspiro ya mas tranquilo… la ira ya se había ido y se empezó a dar cuenta de lo que había ocurrido… de lo que había dicho…

"_Si no fuéramos hermanos esto no habría pasado…si no existieras estaríamos mejor"_

Repitió las palabras dichas en su cabeza, otro sentimiento se empezó a formar en su interior, el arrepentimiento. Sabia que Leonardo había destrozado su consola sin querer, entonces ¿porque le había dicho esas palabras tan crueles?... se había dejado llevar por la ira pasando el límite entre las palabras de enojo y las que hieren.

- ¿Como le dije eso…?- suspiro ya arrepentido el menor – le dije que ojala no existiera – el chico hizo una mueca al solo pensar en el dolor de no tener a su hermano mayor.

Se levanto rápidamente para hablar con Leonardo, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con Rafael y Donatelo. El rostro de sus hermanos expresaban preocupación y molestia a la vez. Antes que dijeran algo el chico se les adelanto.

- Ok, me deje guiar por la ira- suspiro – ya sé como se siente ser Rafa y se siente bien feo –

- ¡Hey! – se quejó el de rojo.

- Por las palabras horribles que le dije a Leo – aclaro Mike.

- Bueno eso si, se siente refeo…- asintió Rafael

- Se me paso la mano ¿cierto? – suspiro, haciendo que sus hermanos asintieran.

- Pero estabas enojado por lo de la consola…-

- No justifica lo que le dije – señalo Mike, sus hermanos se miraron entre si preocupados – ¿que pasa?-

- Leonardo dijo que si lo justifica…-

- ¿Qué? ¿Por que dijo algo así? –

- Digamos que no le afectaron tanto las palabras – dijo Don - mas que nada le afecto que se lo dijeras tú –

- Tú sabes…- señalo Rafa - su pequeño hermano…su consentido -

- ¡Demonios! - el sentimiento de culpa en Mike crecía mas aun – debo pedirle disculpas ahora – señalo dirigiéndose a la habitación del mayor.

Golpeo con suavidad la puerta, pero nadie abrió… golpeo nuevamente, pero nada.

- ¿Leonardo? – Mike abrió la puerta de a poco – necesito hablar contig…-

Entro con cuidado y se dio cuenta que no había nadie en la habitación, observo que la puerta del closet estaba abierta y había un papel encima de la cama. Se acerco y tomo el papel que tenía algo escrito, casi quedo sin respirar al leer lo que decía.

- ¡Rafael, Donatelo! – grito el chico desesperado.

Sus hermanos llegaron de inmediato a la habitación y notaron que Leonardo no estaba allí, pero más les preocupó el rostro de espanto de Miguelangel.

- ¡Fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa! - decía el menor alterado con lagrimas en los ojos – yo lo empuje a esto – agitaba un papel en su mano.

Rafael le quito el papel a su hermano y junto con Donatelo la leyeron, en ella había una nota con la letra de Leonardo que decía:

"_Chicos, debo hacer algo para cumplir el deseo de Miguelangel. No me esperen a cenar. Leonardo"_

Sus hermanos miraron inquietos a Mike quien caminaba alterado de un lado a otro.

- Mike cálmate – decía Don – tal vez quiso decir otra cosa…-

- Esta claro… - señalo Mike – ¡lo último que le dije fue que no existiera! -

- Pero Leo no es los que…- decía el genio.

- ¿Estaba muy triste? – lo interrumpió Mike, Don asintió – ¿que no entienden? cuando uno tiene mucha pena puede hacer algo estupido –

- Pero Mike… –

- ¡No esta! – grito de pronto Rafael alterando mas los ánimos, el chico estaba mirando el interior del closet – Leo una vez me mostró que aquí había una pistola en una caja… pero ahora no esta - los miro alterado.

- Leonardo no puedes hacernos esto – señalo ya asustado Donatelo, saco su comunicador y llamo.

En la habitación empezó a escucharse un sonido, Mike se agacho y tomo algo debajo de la cama, ahí estaba el localizador de Leo.

- Demonios y ahora como lo encontramos – decía complicado Donatelo

- ¿Por que le dije eso?…yo lo empuje – susurraba Mike sentado en la cama de Leo.

- Donnie, falta una ropa de humano – Rafael observo unos ganchos sin ropa en el closet.

- Por lo menos sabemos más o menos como esta vestido - señalo Don – porque solo tenemos unas dos mudas de ropa cada uno –

- Ahora hay que buscarlo – asintió Rafael.

- Mike, vamos - decía Donatelo, pero el menor no hacia caso, estaba mirando el piso sin reacción - ¿Mike?-

- Y si lo encontramos y él esta….- susurraba el chico – yo no podría con la culpa…yo…-

- ¡Basta Miguelangel! – grito de pronto Rafael al frente de él – ¡ahora no es el momento! ¡debemos encontrar a Leonardo antes que sea demasiado tarde! –

- Debemos ser rápidos – señalo Donatelo - después habrá tiempo para lo demás -

Miguelangel los miro aun asustado, pero sabía que sus hermanos tenían razón, asintió seguro.

Así rápidamente los chicos se vistieron de ropas humanas porque aun era de día y querían buscar en todos los rincones de la ciudad. Mientras indagaban Donatelo escuchaba las radios de la policía por cualquier sonido o hecho con una pistola o también alguna noticia de un mutante. Buscaron por todos lado en la ciudad…en las azoteas, calles, centro comerciales, en el bosque, alrededor de los ríos y nada… a Leonardo se lo había tragado la tierra.

.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando los chicos volvieron a la guarida para buscar herramientas como lentes infrarrojos para seguir su búsqueda en la noche.

- Demonios ¡¿donde estas Leo?! – señalaba Mike alterado y triste.

- Calma Mike – decía Rafa – ya lo encontraremos… trata de calmarte un poco –

- ¡Como quieras que me calme! – el chico estaba mas alterado – por mi culpa el podría haberse …- no pudo terminar la frase

- Pero Leo no es de esos…- decía Don, revisando su bolso con las herramientas para seguir la búsqueda – talvez malinterpretamos la nota… –

- ¡No estaba la pistola, puso en la nota que cumpliría mi deseo y lo ultimo que le dije fue poco menos que ojala muriera!- elevo el tono de voz el menor – ¡que mas claro quieres que este! – señalo frustrado mirando sombrío el piso.

Rafael y Donatelo entendían la alteración de su hermano, se sentía culpable hasta decir basta y solo le rondaba en la cabeza que Leonardo podía estar muerto por algo que él dijo en un momento de ira.

- Ya Mike- se acerco Rafa abrazándolo para reconfortarlo – lo encontraremos-

El menor apoyo su rostro en el hombro de Rafael y asintió.

- ¿Me lo prometes? –

- Te lo juro – dijo decidido el de rojo, separándose de su hermano - el debe estar en…- no pudo seguir ya que, la puerta de entrada se abrió.

Los tres hermanos vieron quien entraba, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que llegaba como si nada Leonardo vestido como humano con una bolsa en una mano y un par de cajas de pizza en la otra.

- ¡Hola chicos! – saludaba de lo mas normal – les traje…- pero no pudo seguir.

Miguelangel se abalanzó sobre su hermano. Fue tal el impulso que Leonardo dio unos pasos hacia atrás, botando las cosas que tenia en su mano. Su hermano menor lo abrazaba con fuerza, el chico estaba llorando en su hombro.

- ¿Que pasa? – decía el mayor confundido – Mike cálmate ¿que pasó? – abrazaba a su hermano menor con fuerza para tranquilizarlo.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – Mike lo miro, a Leo se le encogió el corazón a verlo tan triste llorando – no quise decirte esas frases, no quise hacerte pensar que estaríamos mejor sin ti…– volvió esconder en el hombro de su hermano mayor – ¡por favor no te mates! – señalo mas alterado abatido por el arrepentimiento y el miedo de perder a su hermano mayor.

- ¿Que yo que…? – preguntaba aun mas confundido Leo, pero Mike no le contestaba nada porque estaba en un llanto ahogado, el mayor opto por abrazarlo y acariciarle la cabeza de manera paternal como siempre lo hacia para tranquilizarlo - ya bro, cálmate, yo estoy aquí y no me iré a ningún lado…vamos cálmate – decía suave el mayor.

Los demás hermanos se acercaron con una expresión de alivio.

- ¿Me pueden decir que esta pasando? – pregunto el intrépido.

- Primero, ¿donde demonios estabas sin localizador? – señalo Rafael – te buscamos por todas partes –

- El localizador se me quedo porque salí rápido – explico Leo – pero les deje una nota –

- Por esa nota te buscamos por todos lados – indico Donatelo.

Leonardo los miro mas confundido.

- La nota decía que no llegarías a cenar – explicaba Rafael - y que cumplirías el deseo de Mike y ese fue que no existieras, estilo "muérete" o "mátate" -

- ¡No fue mi intención que pensaras eso! – señalo Mike mas alterado.

- Mike cálmate – decía Leo suavemente, miro a sus hermanos – ¿pero chicos uds no habrán pensado que yo…?-

- Y no estaba la pistola – señalo rápido Rafa – ¿que querías que pensáramos?-

Leonardo abrió los ojos sorprendido entendiendo todo el malentendido.

- Demonios chicos tienen una imaginación demasiado grande – suspiro Leo - yo jamás pensé en suicidarme –

Mike se separo de Leo y junto a sus hermanos miraron a Leonardo, ahora los confundidos eran ellos.

- Yo hablaba de otro deseo de Mike – explicaba el mayor – lo que me dijo en la discusión sé que fue por un ataque de ira, fue sin pensar –

- Pero te afecto – suspiro triste Miguel.

- Si me afecto, porque eres mi hermanito – asintió Leo, haciendo que su hermano menor hiciera un puchero – pero lo que me dijiste estoy acostumbrado por las peleas de Rafael-

- ¿Y yo que pinto allí?– señalo Rafael desconcertado.

- ¿Cuantas veces me has mandado al infierno? -

- emmm… muchas – dijo Rafael bajo

- ¿Y cuantas veces me has dicho que quieres que no seamos hermanos y que desaparezca? –

- Muchas más – señalo más avergonzado Rafa – y eso ¿qué tiene que ver? –

- Que si hiciera caso cada vez que me dicen que desaparezca – explicaba Leonardo - con las peleas tuyas estaría intentando suicidarme casi todos los días – señalo divertido, haciendo que Rafa y Don sonrieran también.

- Ahora entiendo menos – decía Donatelo - ¿y la nota?…¿y la pistola? –

- A ver…vamos al sala y les explico – Leo miro a Mike – ¿estas mas tranquilo bro?-

- Creo que si – señalo el chico con ojos cristalinos y algunas lágrimas en su rostro – siento haberte dicho esas cosas…yo nunca…-

- Ok, ok te perdono – Leo se apresuro en decir para tranquilizarlo - pero cálmate, todo estará bien-

Donatelo tomo las cajas de pizzas que por suerte no se habían abierto y las dejo en la mesa de la cocina, luego se dirigió a la sala en donde sus hermanos ya estaban sentados en los sillones. Leonardo había traído la otra bolsa que tenia en la mano, junto a él estaba sentado Miguelangel.

- Para empezar, la pistola la encontré en unas ruinas y es muy antigua, por eso ya no dispara – señalo Leo, sorprendiendo a sus hermanos - pero vale mucho, así que la fui a empeñar para obtener dinero para el verdadero deseo que le quería cumplir a Mike… por otro lado, la nota decía que no me esperaran a cenar, obviamente porque me demoraría mucho -

- Leonardo, ¿como quería que supiéramos todo eso? - lo miro serio Donatelo – después de la pelea con Mike, obviamente nos íbamos a enredar y temer lo peor –

- Realmente no lo pensé – señalo Leo – es que salí tan apurado que escribí lo primero que se vino a la cabeza- sus hermanos suspiraron.

- Nos deberías haber dicho todo -

- Donnie, no podía – dijo Leo - porque no seria una sorpresa lo del deseo de Mike –

- ¿Y cual es el famoso deseo? – señalo ya impaciente Rafa

- Esto – le mostró la bolsa – es un deseo que me dijiste hace mucho – sonrío Leo pasándole la bolsa a Mike.

Miguelangel tomo la bolsa y comenzó a abrir el empaque por mientras que Don y Rafa miraban curiosos… al sacar el envoltorio, los tres hermanos miraron sorprendidos.

- Es la ultima consola de videojuegos que salio al mercado – sonrío Leonardo – tiene controles inalámbricos, así que no tendremos los problemas de hoy –

- El mismo Leonardo de siempre – suspiraron a la vez Donatelo y Rafael, apoyándose pesadamente en sus sillones – consintiendo al más chico –

- Le destrocé la consola, debía reponerla – justificaba Leo a lo que Rafa y Don sonreían divertidos.

Por su parte Miguelangel miró impactado la consola de sus sueños y luego a Leonardo.

- No la merezco –

- ¿Qué? –

- Leonardo, te trate horrible hoy día - señalaba serio- te dije que ojala no existieras, a ti, a mi hermano…y todo ¿Por qué? – dijo enojado - por una estupida consola que no tiene comparación con un hermano-

Los tres hermanos de Miguelangel se miraron entre si sorprendidos, pero de inmediato sonrieron, su hermano menor estaba madurando rápidamente.

- El reconocer tus errores es madurar, bro – señalo Leo – y creo que este seria tu premio – le indico la consola.

- Pero Leo – dijo Mike - ese aparato saco lo peor de mí –

- ¿Lo volverás a hacer?– lo miro preocupado Leo.

- Por supuesto que no – señalo Mike rápidamente y decidido.

- Entonces puedes conservar la consola – sonrió Leo – confío en ti en que no volverá a pasar lo de hoy-

Miguelangel lo miro y asintió, Leonardo le estaba dando un voto de confianza.

- Gracias bro – dijo el menor, pero de inmediato su rostro se puso serio – pero lo que dije hoy… yo lo sien…-

- ¡Ahgg!... si me vuelves a pedir disculpas por lo que dijiste, devolveré la consola y botare las pizzas – señalo Leonardo – ya paso, lo dijiste enojado, se fue…paso…me olvide - decía el chico.

- Ok, entendí – sonrío divertido Mike.

- ¡Volvió la sonrisa en ti! – dijeron Rafael y Donatelo a la vez, sobresaltando a Leo y a Mike.

- ¿Se me noto mucho? –

- Estuviste muy serio hoy – indico Don

- Estaba pensando que era el fin de los tiempo – dijo Rafael - incluso observaba el cielo a ver si venían los jinetes del Apocalipsis – reía el chico.

- Bueno…pero parece que volvió ¿no? – Leo señalo y Mike asintió.

- Gracias por el regalo, Leo –

- Bueno, es una consola genial –

- No – señalo Mike – gracias por el regalo de ser mi hermano mayor –

- Ambos tenemos el mejor regalo - Leo sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza, mira a Rafa y a Don - tenemos la suerte de ser los mejores hermanos –

Los cuatro hermanos sonrieron felices por su hermandad, pero de pronto se sintió un gruñido del estomago de los tres menores, Leonardo los miro sorprendido.

- Con todo esto, parece que no comieron – río Leonardo, sus hermanos asintieron avergonzados – entonces las pizzas llegaron en el momento preciso, vamos a comerlas –

Rafael y Donatelo se levantaron felices y caminaron a la cocina.

- Vamos Mike - señalo Leo levantándose – es hora de alimentarse – le acaricio la cabeza con cariño.

Miguelangel se levanto con una sonrisa en la cara y observo a sus hermanos quienes conversaban felices en la cocina mientras preparaba todo para las pizzas.

Los tres lo habían apoyado ese día a su manera, Donatelo lo había guiado y calmado en momentos de descontrol, Rafael lo había tranquilizado en los momentos de angustia. Y por ultimo Leonardo le había enseñado la mayor lección ese día, que a pesar de todo el daño que unas palabras hirientes puedan provocar, siempre habría el perdón basado en su hermandad y que siempre contaría con la protección y el abrazo de su hermano mayor.

Mientras caminaba a la cocina el menor daba las gracias al cielo por tener unos hermanos como ellos y no permitiría que este lazo se trizara siquiera… porque sus hermanos son lo mas importante en su vida … son su mayor regalo de vida.

.

* * *

.

Fin de este fics, espero que les haya gustado.

Bueno y Miguelangel aprendió que al estar enojado se puede decir palabras muy hirientes a tus seres queridos. Pero por otro lado también aprendió que sus hermanos, en especial Leonardo, siempre estarían allí y valoro aun más su hermandad.

Gracias por leer mi fics :)

Espero sus review

Cloeh.

.


End file.
